When I'm Sixty Four
by BDG
Summary: A cute one shot, years after epilogue. When Rose gets married and Hugo starts his Auror training Ron wonders will Hermione love him forever, even when he is old and grumpy.


**Disclaimer: **All rights to J.K. Rowling. I don't own a thing.

**A/N:** I was inspired by **_The Beatles_** song **_When I'm Sixty Four_**_._I recommend listening.

**When I'm Sixty Four**

It was a beautiful May afternoon, the sun was rising, it wasn't too hot nor too cold, just perfect. But the beauty of this day wasn't about how it looked or how the weather was, it was Rose Weasley's wedding day, the lovely girl of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Although she was marrying Scorpius Malfoy the day past very smoothly. Hermione was in the charge of everything and all Ron had to do was to get along with Draco and walk his daughter by the aisle. Hermione's mind uncontrollably went back to her own wedding day, the way they hold hands as they made their vows, the way they kissed, their first dance as a husband and wife and of course her beautiful wedding dress which Rose denied to wear. Hermione was very much happy to be a Weasley and she just wished her daughter to be as happy as she is and nothing else mattered.

Ron got a little bit more emotional than Hermione. As he watched her precious baby girl sweep off to her new life with her husband he couldn't help but wonder what would _his_ life would be like, he was very certain that his daughters life would be great, she would be happy, first he trusted that Scorpius bloke and second he and Hugo had warned Scorpius very attentively but what about_ his_ life? Rose and Scorpius waved to the loving crowd before leaving for their honeymoon. What about _thei_r life? What about them? _He and Hermione_? Where would this lead them?

Hugo was leaving for Auror training next morning and after 10 o'clock it would be just him and Hermione, not that he was complaining, he loved her wife, he loved every bit of her and every little time that he got to spend with her was more precious than his own life but after all this time he wasn't sure about her feelings, how long will she love him? Would she still tolerance his whims? Maybe it wasn't a huge deal now but what about when he was an old grumpy wizard? When he was no good except telling old war stories and eating chicken?  
>He was at his office, sitting on his desk as he thought about all those things. There was a celebration down stairs for his daughter and son-in-law but he was up stairs depressing about those thoughts. Just then he felt a warm, familiar hand on his shoulder.<br>"Love, why are you sitting here?" Hermione asked with a soft voice. He looked up at her. Merlin, she was beautiful. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on his lap.  
>"Ronald, what's going on?" Hermione asked once again.<br>Ron took a deep breathe. "Hermione..." he said and stopped. "I was thinking..." he was trying to find right words to express his thoughts. "How long will you love me?" he asked.  
>Hermione let out a little chuckle but then she realized he was serious, she cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "Forever." she said gently. "Until the very end and after that." her sentence made Ron smile, Hermione admired the smile she fell in love with.<br>"But, Ron, you already know that." she said. Ron caressed her hand gently with his thumb.  
>"Yeah, yeah, you might think like that right now." he said and made Hermione frown.<br>"But, how about years and years later when I'm losing my hair for example?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him and moved her hand on the top of his head  
>"You're already losing your hair, dear." she smiled at him. He chuckled.<br>"Okay, okay, how about when I'm sixty four, that's far right?" he asked.  
>"Yes." she said.<br>"Will you still need me?" he asked again anxiously.  
>"Yes, Ronald. I will always need you." she said very serious and she continued repeating her vows form their wedding day. "Ronald Weasley, you are my best friend, you are my knight in shining armor, you own my heart and my soul. I promise to love you and feed you as long as I shall live." she smiled at him with watered eyes, her memories coming back at her.<br>Ron smiled at her "I love you." he said and kissed her lips gently.  
>"And, I will stay with you as long as you need me, Hermione." he said softly. Hermione stroked his cheek. "You know, by the time were are both sixty four, we could probably have grandchildren and I will knit them a sweater by the fire side, a Weasley sweater, to every one of them and they will sit on your knee and you'll tell them how you opened the Chamber of Secrets or how we escaped from Gringotts. We could go for a walk every Sunday morning, we could sit silently by the fire and drink a glass of Pumpkin Juice." he smiled and continued on where she left<br>"I will buy you flowers on every Valentines Day." the thought made Hermione smile.  
>"And when we get really old, we can be a grumpy old couple, messing with everybody's business, that should be fun, right?" Hermione chuckled as he finished his sentence.<br>"Yes, darling, that should be fun. Anything is fun with you." she smiled at her.  
>"I will love you everyday of my life." he said gently to her as he tucked her hair behind her ear, just like he did after she accepted his proposal. Hermione looked into Ron's blue eyes with watered eyes and she kissed him full on the lips. <em>Ron couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. Hermione couldn't believe how much he loved her.<em> She separated her lips from his and get up from his lap. "Now, we are being awfully bad hosts, our guests are waiting for us down stairs." she said in a sweet but demanding voice.  
>"Oh, they are all family." Ron said getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her behind and whispered in her ear. "They'll understand. How about we..." but before he could finish his sentence Hermione hit his hands. "Honestly, Ronald!" she said but then chuckled.<br>"We'll save that for tonight, darling." she said and kissed his cheek. He grinned and took her hand in his and they walked down stairs to their family and friends happily.

**A/N:** _A review would be lovely, thanks for reading._


End file.
